Good Luck
by EtSuKo-DoNo
Summary: Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, llego a sentirse dominado por alguien.


**Summary: **Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, llego a sentirse _dominado_ por alguien.

**Pairing:** Hitsu/Matsu  
**Género:** Humor

**Rating:** K  
**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo. 

**Good Luck **

Hacía calor, mucha calor.

Se sentía casi hirviendo entre las sabanas de seda blanca. Nunca llego a imaginarse, ni en sus sueños más delirantes, que los brazos y el cuerpo de ella se encargarían de hacerlo sentir tan arrinconado. Lo estrechaba con una fuerza sofocante, como sí su vida dependiese de ello; además, no tenía ni la minúscula intención de dejarle ir de esa cama a como diera lugar.

Y él, más que sentirse acalorado y levemente asustado, no tenía forma de escapar.

Ella era en definitiva más grande y larga que él. Es más, estaba casi convencido que el 98% de la población del Seiretei tenía la dicha de verle desde una altura que no conseguiría en muchos años y estiramiento. Hasta Hinamori se jactaba de ser más alta que él.

Un movimiento del cuerpo femenino logro sacarle de sus pensamientos y centrarle, nuevamente, en la situación de la que sabía no saldría bien librado. Sus mejillas se encontraban más que arreboladas gracias al ambiente acalorado del lugar y su respiración irregular, al sentir el aire pesado.

Nunca en sus años de vida como alma del Rukongai y mucho menos como capitán del Gotei de protección había tenido que vivir una situación como aquella. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, llego a sentirse _dominado_ por alguien.

La pregunta del millón en este caso era, ¿cómo librarse de aquellos brazos largos, y más difícil aun, del cuerpo que se ceñía y abrazaba al suyo?

—Taichou… —susurró la voz fina y delicada de su acompañante, en tanto los labios de la mujer, que se encontraban casi pegados a sus oídos, rozaban estos de manera leve, provocándole un estremecimiento que lo heló por completo.

Era demasiado.

Hitsugaya Toushirou no tenía por qué soportar un acto tan descortés por parte de su subordinada; es más, ella no tenía ni la más remota autorización para meterse en su casa, en su cuarto y mucho menos en su cama a media noche, y peor aún…

Ebria.

—Yo soy la primera… —murmuraba inconsciente la voluptuosa mujer, abrazando el pequeño cuerpo masculino con más ahincó y enredando sus piernas con las del chico; quien sintió como una vena estaba a punto de estallar en su frente.

Sí, ella sería _la primera_ persona en ser echada a patadas de su residencia.

—Matsumoto… —en esa sencilla palabra estaba impregnada toda la ira que sentía en ese momento; ya que por el hecho de no poder mover un musculo más que la lengua, no le quedó otra opción más que usar el único recurso disponible.

—Que comparte una cama con _mi_ Taichou. —dijo adormilada la rubia, dibujando una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y logrando colorear un leve rubor en los pómulos de su capitán. Sonrojo que nunca hubiera olvidado de haberlo visto con sus azules orbes.

—Largo. Es una orden, Matsumoto. —continuó el albino, tratando de desviar el tema de: "Que mujeres habían dormido con él", del repertorio de la ebria mujer. Es más, la única que lo había abrazado así, y eso cuando era un renacuajo más diminuto que ahora, era Momo.

Y ella era un caso aparte.

—Yo quiero mucho a _mi_ Taichou.

—Yo también, pero a una distancia prudente. Vas a ahogarme con _eso_. —las palabras difícilmente salieron de su boca. Era cierto, _eso_ estaba por asfixiarlo y no deseaba morir de una manera tan ridícula; no entendía la manía de su teniente de estarlos apretujando contra él.

—¡No quiero…! —cantó con fuerza la voz femenina, yendo en contra de la orden impartida por su superior. Una razón más para ser severamente castigada por este cuando logre salir ileso de esa singular situación.

—Traeré licor para ti si me dejas ir por el…

Lo inimaginable acababa de acontecer. Ahora sí, el cielo del Seireitei podría caer sobre él y eso sería algo poco sorprendente. Sin embargo a los oídos de la ebria rubia, no era tan inimaginable, ya que el agarre posesivo de sus brazos y cuerpo fue soltándose poco a poco.

Lo cual, no fue menos aprovechado por el capitán, quien haciendo gala de su habilidad logro escabullirse. El aire helado que lo golpeo en cuanto salió de su prisión, fue un analgésico para él, quien casi se sentía desfallecer siendo cubierto casi totalmente por el cuerpo de la hermosa fémina.

—Ahora sí Matsumoto, ¡fuera! —su voz, ahora con la fuerza que lo caracterizaba, dio la orden explicita a su subordinada; la cual casi por inercia, al oír la tan peculiar voz de su capitán, saltó de su lugar y buscó una actividad laboral que pudiera cubrir su falta… Ni siquiera alcanzaba a comprender que no se encontraba en la oficina. —¡Fuera!

Entonces, los ojos azules confundidos se dirigieron hacia él; quien presintió que lo mejor era estar a la defensiva antes de ser nuevamente avasallado por ella.

Se sorprendió al ver como la rubia se levantaba dificultosamente y se dirigía a la salida tambaleándose; en cuanto llegó a la puerta, se giró y con la mirada más seria que jamás había visto en esos orbes azules le miró. ¿Era tan descarada como para sentirse ofendida?

—No vaya a engatusar a ninguna otra mujer inocente como lo hizo conmigo esta noche, Taicho. —afirmó con voz fuerte y clara, además que con una seguridad que cualquiera que la escuchase, tendría una fe ciega en sus palabras.

El de orbes turquesas no sabía si debía alterarse ó reírse.

Abrió la puerta dispuesta a irse y en la entrada de su residencia podían verse las figuras de Hisagi, Abarai y Kira, en las mismas lamentables condiciones que su teniente, que casi lo mataban con la mirada.

Mañana se encargaría de recordarles su imprudencia; no podía ser que tuviera tan mala suerte, pensaba con resignación el albino, sabiendo que esto sería noticia en el escuadrón al día siguiente. Mientras en las cabezas de los tres tenientes sólo podía escucharse:

"Ese maldito enano era tan endemoniadamente suertudo"

**x'DDDDDDD**

**Sinceramente, la idea surgió de pensar exactamente lo mismo que Hisagi, Renji y Kira. Espero que os haya gustado, cualquier sugerencia o si quieren destrozarme pueden hacerlo a continuación (?) **

**Rewiews please!**

**Sayonara!~**


End file.
